Showers
by The Haze of Nightmares
Summary: Ronan is bored, but Blue and Gansey are good entertainment.


The heat was finally getting to Ronan. And by finally, he meant that he had been sitting on his bed, sweating, for the last 15 minutes. That was enough for Ronan though.

He was supposed to be studying for Gansey. Gansey was off with Blue, and honestly, Ronan was surprised that they weren't dating. But it was honestly too hot for Ronan to think straight.

And Chainsaw was annoying him to no end. She was pecking at the floor, and was hopelessly loud while she was doing it. Chainsaw was a challenging little bird.

The door slammed and Ronan could hear Gansey and Blue coming in.

"Jesus Jane, it's like a sauna in here. Ronan! Are you alive?"

Ronan groaned in response. He was too hot to make words. He wasn't even wearing that much clothing. Well, only pants. Gansey looked as though he wanted to strip both him and Blue on the spot, but that was against the point. Ronan flopped off his bed and onto the floor. Gansey jumped when he heard the crash. Chainsaw finally stopped pecking.

Blue and Gansey stared at him as he trudged out of his room.

"It's fucking hot out here." He said as he faced them. "Everywhere."

"Ronan," Gansey said. "You're not wearing a shirt."

"Aren't you observant. You two should join. Let's all strip and run all over the town. Why don't you two go relieve that sexual tension and go shower together. Or fuck. Whichever is easier."

They looked at each other.

"Come on. We can all see that you two have insane amounts of sexual tension and sometimes it's debilitating."

"Ronan, are you drunk?"

"No." But he was beginning to think that the heat was drugging him.

"Are you sure?"

"100% sober Dick. I promise."

Gansey turned his back. Blue looked at Ronan for a couple of seconds.

"I dare you, Blue, to shower with Gansey."

Blue wasn't the type of girl to do that, but Ronan saw the gears turning in her head. She wasn't going to back down.

She smiled. "Fine. Gansey?"

She walked over to him. He looked at her differently than he looked at everyone else. He looked in alarm at what she said at first. The she leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bathroom.

Ronan raised his eyebrows after them. He was surprised that Gansey was actually was okay with that. But then again, it was Jane, and he seemed to really, really like her. He turned to go back to his room, but then he heard giggling from the bathroom. He walked a little closer. Chainsaw flew into the bathroom, oddly enough. Blue and Gansey both exclaimed.

"Holy shit Ronan, come in and get your bird!" Blue called.

"We're making this a threesome, aren't we?"

"Just get Chainsaw Lynch!" That was Gansey.

Ronan walked in the bathroom. Sadly, he couldn't see anything behind the fucking curtain, but they looked to be standing close to each other. Oh, Adam was going to blow when he found out about this.

"We didn't invite you in Lynch, get you fucking bird!" He grabbed Chainsaw. He walked out of the bathroom, and back into the sweltering main room. He groaned he trudged back into his room. Chainsaw cackled. Ronan was actually happy that he had gotten out of that fucking room and made his little energy he had. Though Gansey was going to kill him when he wound out that he had wasted his whole day lying on the floor. And daring him to take showers. With girls.

Ronan could hear the water turn off in the bathroom. Gansey and Blue were laughing, whether it was because of something funny, or something awkward, (the second was more likely,) Ronan didn't know.

Blue burst through the door. She was acting mad, but he could see that she wasn't actually mad. She just wanted him to think so.

"I can't believe you made me do that."

"I didn't make you do that. I would've done it and then we would've shaved your head."

"Exactly Ronan," She paused for effect, "You made me."

"Since I'm not stupid, I'd say that you liked that quite a bit actually. Did you tell him?"

Now she was blushing. He had caught her. He smiled.

"You look like the devil Ronan. And no. I didn't tell him."

He raised an eyebrow. "And he said yes? That's an interesting turn of events."

Just then he realized that the shower was open, and bolted past Blue and into the bathroom.

"Ronan, what're you doing?" Gansey called after him.

"Showering. It's still fucking hot in here, and that doesn't look like it's going to change. Thank you for providing my entertainment for the afternoon though. It was greatly appreciated."

When Gansey and Blue had been in the shower, Ronan had on prevailing thought. How nice it would be if he was in the shower instead of them.


End file.
